Portable information processing devices such as laptop computers, portable transmission units, and cellular phones execute text and graphic processing using a variety of input devices, for example, keyboards, mouses, and digitizers.
There are limitations as to convenience in use of only keyboards or mouses as the input devices. Accordingly, such input devices have been developed so that everybody may easily input characters without false operation and a user may input characters while carrying the input devices.
Recently, there is interest in micro-technologies such as fabrication technologies related to processing and design providing high reliability, new functions, durability, and materials or substances, which go beyond levels satisfying need for general functions of the input devices.
Particularly, touch panels are utilized as the input devices so that everybody may easily input characters without false operation while carrying the input devices and a user may input characters without other input equipment.